Painting
by Treelow955
Summary: Mai and Naru redecorate. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N:- I finally have thought of this new story for you all after doing some decorating of my own! I want to thank my fiance for giving this idea to me even though he'll never read this! Hopefully this is good! If anyone's OOC I put it down to relationships change people! Yeah that explains it! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Painting

Mai's POV

"Black!"

"Yellow?"

"Black!"

"Light blue?"

"Bl…"

"I know, I know, black! What is your obsession with that colour Naru?" I asked, frustrated.

"I like it." He replied. It had been like this ever since we had decided to redecorate after moving in together. I would suggest a colour and he would always reply with the same one, black.

"But why? This is supposed to be a home not a funeral!" I argued.

"Because it doesn't dirty easily and it looks smart." He maintained in his 'my argument is better than yours and this discussion is over' tone.

"Argh, I want our home to look cheerful Naru not like someone just died and black is way too dark." I persisted. '_I don't want to live in eternal darkness, what the hell is he thinking!_'

"And your choice of colours is better?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, they at least make me feel like I want to come home and I want to show others where I live." I said. His expression was saying to me 'uh-huh, well it isn't happening'. '_Argh, he's such a Jerk!_' I decided to let him think he'd won.

"Okay, fine Naru, you win. Black it is." I mumbled at him sadly. His face went from smug satisfaction to 'oh crap, I've really hurt her' in seconds and I mentally cheered at my success.

"No Mai, what colour do you want in here?" He asked gently. I allowed a fake look of hope to cross my features.

"You mean…?" I left off the end of my question, letting him fill the space as he nodded. "How about red and orange?" I questioned with more fake hope. _Oh yeah! I know just how to play him!_' He let out a sigh and nodded again as though it were painful for him to even contemplate other colours. I was happy dancing mentally now at how my plan had worked and decided to go out and get the paint.

Naru's POV

I watched Mai practically skip out of the door after her little act. '_Of course I knew what she was up to and two can play that game!_' I retrieved the tins of black paint I had bought from where I'd stashed them and immediately got started. '_Boy is Mai in for a shock!_' It didn't take me long to paint the room and I had just finished when Mai came back. The look on her face was priceless but it also made me wish I hadn't tricked her. She started out with the expected expression of shock. This was then followed by anger, then hurt and finally, and most heartbreakingly for me, defeat.

"You're a real Asshole, do you know that?" She asked quietly, turning away from me. "If you had no intention of letting me paint this any other colour than black you should have said, it would have saved me the time, effort and money I just wasted. I'm going to Yasuhara's, at least he respects me." She murmured heading back out of the door.

"Mai, wait, I'll fix this, _we'll_ fix this." I insisted.

"Naru…" Mai sighed. "We can't fix this, it's black!"

"Oh, so what should we do then?" I asked. I didn't really get the problem with the situation; then again I've never done decorating before. I'm more of a pay someone else to do it kind of guy, Mai insisted we could do it ourselves though so I went with that.

"Well…" She started. I had the feeling I was not going to like the sound of her suggestion. "If you really want to make it up to me, let me paint the rest of this place how I want. Considering we only had four rooms and the main one was now black, I thought this to be an easy deal so I agreed to her request. She jumped in the air a little and skipped off to go get her purchases. I sighed, hoping I'd done the right thing. '_Well, only time will tell I guess!_'

* * *

Mai had banned me from staying in whilst she completed her master decorating plan. This had me a little worried but I decided to let it go and do some work at the office instead. I had been at the office for five hours, notarizing various cases for Mai to file and doing other odd bits of paperwork. It was nice having the place all to myself without the noisy slackers clogging the place up with their impromptu tea parties. I had just settled back in my desk chair with a book I'd recently bought about the relevance of myths and legends in modern day parapsychological research when the phone rang.

"_Naru, I thought you'd be there, I've finished, come see!_" Mai's cheery voice declared down the line. I sighed, gathered my things, locked up and got in my car to return home. A paint smudged Mai greeted me at the door. I didn't really pay attention to the colours smeared all over her though; I was more concerned about what she had done.

"Come on!" Mai encouraged, grabbing one of my hands to give me a tour of her handiwork. "This is the kitchen…" She announced, leading me into a bright yellow and blue room. '_Well, it's not so bad I guess…_' "This is the bedroom…" She had painted it red and orange and again it was better than I'd thought it would be. "And this…" She declared with what can only be described as evil pride."…Is the bathroom!" I was led into a now hot pink room complete with pink accessories. '_What the hell happened! This just isn't right! I can't be expected to use this!_'

"Nice isn't it?" She asked as I carefully backed out of the room without her noticing. I dipped my hands in some of the leftover black paint that was still out and quietly returned, humming in answer to her question. I wrapped my arms around her making sure to place my hands on her chest and stomach as I hugged her. I then completed my work by turning her around before she noticed and kissing her whilst adding a couple of handprints to her butt. She pulled away and looked down shyly as I had never shown her this amount of affection before. I carefully backed out of the room again as I watched her face turn from embarrassed red to angry red.

"Naru, what the hell is this?" She questioned in a dangerous tone whilst gesturing to the handprints on the front of her body.

"Payback?" I suggested, backing away further.

"I see." She hissed, smirking in an evil way. She chased after me dunking her hands in an abandoned pot of pink paint. "Come here Naru!"

"No way, I'm too smart for that!" I replied, arming myself with more paint, this time red. We had both reached the main room now and she began flicking her handfuls of paint at me, missing and instead spraying the wall. I tried to do the same only she too dodged and my paint also landed on the wall. Our battle continued on for a while until we were both tired, paint covered, and the walls now looked like there were multi-coloured galaxies on them.

"Let's not fight any more Naru. This was fun though." She announced rather out of breath.

"I agree and I guess I can live with a pink bathroom." I declared equally breathless. We hugged and kissed, finally managing to cover each other in the paint coating our hands. '_Maybe redecorating isn't so bad!_'

"Say, this room doesn't look so bad now, does it?" She murmured in my ear.

"I'm glad you agree." I softly crooned back as we kissed deeply and passionately again.

* * *

**A/N:- So what did you all think? Like it?**

**Please review and tell me! It would me an so much to me if you did! See ya!**


End file.
